


Operation Space Binder

by aesthetic_shitpost



Series: meremine fics [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Demigirl Character, F/M, Genderflux Character, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, jeremy is a confirmed Space Boy and we as a fandom do not appreciate that enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: Michael turned around in his chair to look at Christine. “Are you suggesting that we get our boyfriend a space binder for his birthday?”





	Operation Space Binder

**Author's Note:**

> character's genders/sexualities in series description
> 
> yes, shapeshifters is a real company and all of the binders mentioned in here are real binders that you can get at the time of writing. you can find them at shapeshifters.co or on tumblr @shapeshiftersinc

“So you know Jeremy's birthday is coming up.” 

 

Michael nodded, not taking his eyes off of his homework to look at his partner.

 

“And you know how he loves space.” 

 

Michael huffed out a laugh. “He sure does.”

 

“And you know how he's been complaining that he needs a new binder.”

 

Michael turned around in his chair to look at her. “Are you suggesting that we get our boyfriend a space binder for his birthday?”

 

Christine nodded. “I know what you're thinking. 'Where would we even get a space binder? Do they even make those?’” She grinned. “Yes, they do. And this company actually has multiple space prints,” she said, tilting her computer screen so that he could see. True enough, there were five different space patterns to choose from. She clicked through the pictures of each one. “It is a little expensive -”

 

Michael saw the price. “Fifty dollars?! I mean, it does say that they handmake these…”

 

“And we can pay it! Between the two of us, it's only, like, twenty five dollars each, and we could probably get Mr. Heere to chip in too.”

 

Michael nodded slowly. “Yeah… yeah, this could actually work.”

 

Christine smiled. “Great! Now there's just a few things we need to figure out, like how we're getting his measurements and which space print he wants.”

 

“Getting his measurements? We can't just guess?”

 

“I mean, we could, but I'd rather we give him a birthday present that actually fits properly.”

 

“Yeah…” They were silent for a bit as they thought about what to do. “We couldn't take them as he's sleeping?”

 

“No, it wouldn't be accurate and we would probably wake him up.” Michael nodded and they went back to thinking.

 

“Is there something that he could reasonably need measurements for?” He wondered out loud.

 

“Oh!” Christine's eyes lit up. “We could say it's for the play! We haven't gotten our costumes yet, so it could be plausible.”

 

“He's not gonna want to take his binder off to take the measurements, though,” Michael pointed out. 

 

She shrugged. “Well, do you have any better ideas?”

 

“No,” he admitted. “So that's settled. How are we gonna get him to choose which one he wants?”

 

“Well, we can't show him the page, that would give it all away.”

 

Michael nodded. “Yeah… Hey, it says here that they get all their fabrics from this other store. We could pull up the listing for the prints on the fabric store and pretend that we're gonna get some of that for something and ask for his opinion.”

 

“That sounds believable.” The partners met eyes and grinned. 

 

“So we're all set, then?” Michael asked.

 

Christine scrolled through the website. “Well, there's length. Should we just get him the same length he had now?”

 

“Yeah, he's got the crop top one now,” he said, pointing at the measurements picture.

 

“Great. Now all we have to do is do it,” Christine said.

 

Michael grinned. “Operation Space Binder is a go.”

 

-oOo-

 

Christine walked up to her boyfriend with a sheet of paper in her hand. “Jeremy!”

 

“Hey, babe,” he said, kissing her on the cheek. She gave him the paper. “What’s this?”

 

“For costumes for the musical, they need your measurements.”

 

He skimmed over the paper. “Okay.” His brow furrowed. “Why do they need my chest measurements? I’ll be wearing my binder.”

 

Christine shrugged. “I don’t know. Just do it as it says. Maybe you could measure yourself with and without your binder?”

 

“I guess.” He put the paper away and looked up at her. “Anyway, let’s get to rehearsal. Don’t want to be late.”

 

“You go, I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll meet you there.” Jeremy nodded and started to walk towards the auditorium.

 

Christine went into the bathroom and took out her phone.

 

**actually.juliet:** step one of operation space binder has been successfully completed, over

 

**player1:** roger that

 

**player1:** u gave him the measurements?

 

**actually.juliet:** yeah

 

**actually.juliet:** he didn’t look too happy about chest measurements but he didn’t say he wasn’t gonna do it

 

**player1:** nice

 

**player1:** step two of operation space binder will be implemented today at 1600 hours, over

 

**player1:** (i'm gonna ask him abt fabrics today after school)

 

**actually.juliet:** roger that. over and out

 

-oOo-

 

Michael groaned flopped down on xyr bed like the drama queen that xe was. Jeremy took the normal approach and just say down. Right as he settled down, Michael sprang back up  and grabbed his computer, seemingly suddenly filled with energy.

 

“Hey dude, I need your opinion on something,” xe said.

 

“What is it?” Jeremy scooted closer to xem so that he could see the screen. Fabric samples?

 

“I saw this cool tutorial thing where you can make your own shirt, and it had links to a fabric store, so here's some different fabrics. Which one is the coolest?”

 

Jeremy looked at his boyfriend. “You're making your own shirt? I didn't know you could sew or anything. Or had any interest in this kind of thing.”

 

“I too can sew! How do you think I got these patches on my jacket?” Xe exclaimed indignantly. “And honestly, I'm just doing it because this store had some cool prints and it's probably cheaper to do this than to buy a shirt. And I could make a patch out of it if there's any leftover.”

 

Xyr boyfriend shrugged. “Okay. So what are you stuck between?”

 

“All these space prints.” Michael switched between tabs so that Jeremy could see all five of them. There was a colorful regular space one, a black and white one, a purple one, a space one with flowers, and another space and flowers combo but in lighter colors.

 

“Heh. That one's kind of in pan colors,” Jeremy said, pointing to the last one. It was called “Inner Senshi”.

 

“That one's kinda bi colors,” said Michael, pointing to the other floral galaxy print. This one was called “Outer Senshi”. “And that one's gay.” Xe gestured to the first one.

 

“It's literally called 'Rainbow Cosmos’, dude.”

 

“But it's apparently not the gayest,” said Michael, pointing to the purple print, called “The Stars Are Gay”. 

 

Jeremy laughed. “The gays have claimed purple as their own!”

 

“Why was I not informed of this? As a gay -” Xe broke off into laughter. “But anyway, which one's your favorite?”

 

He pondered it for a moment. “Probably Outer Senshi, because bi pride and space flowers are cool.”

 

His boyfriend nodded. “Yeah, I was thinking that one too.” He closed his computer with air of finality. “Thanks, man. Wanna play some Mario Kart?”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

-oOo-

 

**player1:** step 2 of osb completed

 

**player1:** he wants outer senshi (dark space flowers, lowkey bi)

 

**actually.juliet:** okay cool

 

**actually.juliet:** I asked Mr. Heere and he's gonna chip in too

 

**player1:** sweet

 

**player1:** jeremys gonna love this

 

**actually.juliet:** ikr

 

**actually.juliet:** I'm looking at their website and these are such cool binders

 

**actually.juliet:** it's making me wish I wanted one cause they're so rad

 

**player1:** same tbh

 

**actually.juliet:** I mean it's kind of a good thing that I don't want one, but still

 

**player1:** i can't even use a binder and I still want one of these

 

**actually.juliet:** @shapeshifters why are your binders just so heckin cool

 

**actually.juliet:** omg they have a snek binder, or sninder (that's literally what it's listed as)

 

**player1:** omg

 

**actually.juliet:** they have the colors snidnight and snoil slick

 

**player1:** OMG

 

**player1:** SHAPESHIFTERS INC I LOVE U

 

**actually.juliet:** holy shit they have a puppies in space binder

 

**actually.juliet:** my love for this company knows no bounds

 

**player1:** it's good to see that ppl who are professional and shit can be meme loving fucks like the rest of us

 

-oOo-

 

The day of Jeremy's birthday had arrived, and with it, a box that contained a glorious piece of clothing. (Well, actually, the box came a week before his birthday. It just sounds more dramatic when you say it like that.) Christine had hidden it in her room, since the three of them went to Michael’s house more often and they didn’t want the surprise to be spoiled. 

 

For Jeremy’s birthday, the whole squad had planned a birthday party, and then Michael and Christine were planning on giving him the binder after that. They had also each gotten him something small for at the party. Christine got him a t-shirt that said “I don’t age, I just level up!” and Michael got him a new video game that he had been wanting. 

 

They all had a great time at the party, and when it was done, the partners went to Jeremy’s house to hang, play the new video game Michael had gotten him, and give him their last present. Christine had gone by her house earlier to pick it up. As they pulled up to his house, they all piled out of the car and she grabbed it and walked in after the boys. She could hear Jeremy ranting about how awesome this new game was.

 

“... And dude, the graphics are amazing! Not to mention the plot is really cool. And there’s so many options for character customization!”

 

Michael cut him off with a smile. “Yeah, I know how awesome it is, I’ve been wanting it too,” he reminded him. “But we can’t play it right away.”

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“Because there’s still one more present.” Jeremy turned around to see Christine holding a gift-wrapped something. His eyes grew wide.

 

“What is it? I don’t think I’ve really been, like, super-asking for something…”

 

“Just open it,” said Michael.

 

Jeremy tore open the wrapping paper to reveal a package emblazoned with the name of the company. “Shapeshifters?” His face changed. “Wait, is that…” He opened it quickly and took out the fabric. He turned around to face both of his partners. “Did you guys get me a space binder for my birthday?!”

 

They nodded. He squealed and hugged them, still clutching the binder in his hand. “Oh my god, thank you so much! You’re the best significant others ever!” His partners laughed, delighted at how much their boyfriend seemed to enjoy his gift. 

 

“Why don’t you go try it on, see how it fits?” Christine suggested. Jeremy nodded and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out, he was grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“It fits! Perfectly!” He realized something. “Wait, is that what those measurements were for? And the fabric sample thing?” His partners nodded. He hugged them again. “I love you two so much, have I told you that?”

 

“I think you mentioned it once or twice, yeah,” said Michael. 

 

“Well, I clearly need to say it more because it’s, like, super true.”

 

Christine giggled. “We love you too, Miah.”

 

“Love you, Jer-bear,” Michael mumbled into his boyfriend’s hair. They all had a good moment of hugging and then Jeremy pulled back.

 

“So can we go play that new video game now?”

 

His partners laughed. They went to go play the game.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tunglr: aroacethetic-shitpost  
> also, BlueGirl22 (bisexual-evanhansen on tumblr) made a meremine blog aptly called @meremine, so i know i'm hype and yall should definitely follow it


End file.
